


Name Your Price

by orphan_account



Series: Bare Bones [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Suitable/Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding his precious company on the brink of ruin, Sips turns to Ridge for help, knowing full well that everything comes with a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name Your Price

**Author's Note:**

> First in the Bare Bones Series, a trio of Mobscast fictions that explore the tangled and twisted relationships of Mistrals elite.

Afternoon sunlight crept in through the slats in the blind, casting the room with an eeriely orange glow. Sips sighed heavily, shoulders heaving with an invisible burden as he stared out balefully at the towering silhouettes of the city below. For the third time that minute he lifted a pale wrist and checked his watch, silently cursing.

Fuckin’ Ridge.

He reminded himself it was for his precious company, and he would just have to put up with all of his shit if he wanted to save it. He knew this was all part of Ridge’s game, trying to psyche him out before he even entered the room. Still, Sips wondered how everyone put up with it. He sighed again, turning and moving back to the leather seat placed opposite the large desk dominating the office. He sat down unceremoniously, fingers twitching nervously as he waited for Ridge, dark eyes darting around the office, checking on the jacket he’d swung hastily on to the ornate stand. Movement caught his eye as he heard the door open softly, an airy sigh reaching his ears. He span around warily, watching as Ridge, poised and graceful as ever, swept into the room, immediately gliding across to the extensive liquor cabinet.

'I suppose its true what they say about no rest for the wicked. Well as long as it brings profit I'm inclined to deal with the stress. Drink?' A grunt breached Sips' lips causing a perfect brow to arch as nimble fingers poured fiery amber liquid into two glasses. Ridge paused, downing one with a gasp of appreciation before refilling it and gliding towards Sips, closing the gap between them. 'Not feeling terribly vocal today Sipsy? A shame.' A glass was pressed into his hands as Ridge stood next to him, leaning on the edge of the desk. He cautiously raised the crystal rim to his lips and sipped at the liquor, relishing the burning flavour slipping over his tongue and lending courage to his shaky nerves. He could feel Ridge's eyes on him, a smirk playing over scarred lips at his wary caution. 'It's not poisoned you know. Just old. Expensively so.' As if to prove his point, he downed the rest of his glass in one go, placing it down on his desk. 'Now, Sips, as much as I am  _loving_  this unexpected bout of silence, I’m going to need you to explain why you barged your way in here demanding to see me, nearly frightening my poor secretary to death.’ Sips followed his lead, tipping his head back and allowing the liquid to slide down his throat.

'I needed to see you urgently.' He paused, silence stretching between them, fragile and waiting to be broken. Ridge sat forward eagerly, waiting to lap up the words he knew were coming, forming on the tip of Sips' tongue, a spark dancing deep inside his golden eyes. 'I …' It was a struggle, forcing unwanted words from his lips and prising them from his tongue. 'Need your help. I know its probably you thats crippled Sipsco in the first place but I need to help me out. Just this once.' He stared up into the marred grin, raised scars stretching from ear to ear in a curling loop. Ridge jumped up, setting down Sips's glass, smirking as he pulled him up to stand in front of him, eyes appraising him for a moment.

'There now, that wasn't so hard, was it?'

'What do you want me to do? You'll know I'll do anything for Sipsco …' He felt numb and empty, watching the wicked glint in Ridge's eyes distantly.

'Anything? What a fun word to play with. Mmn,  _anything~_  I rather like the sound of that  _Sipsy_  …’ He suppressed a shiver as Ridge drawled out Sjin’s nickname for him, every syllable stabbing venomously through the air. ‘You know, Xeph has been awfully busy recently. I’ve felt rather neglected …’ Ridge swept forwards suddenly, soft lips pressing harshly into Sips’, hot tongue insistently forcing its way into his mouth. He felt warm hands roam across his body, feeling him through his shirt, sizing him up like a prize calf ready to be slaughtered. Teeth nipped at his lips, biting down until the tang of blood danced across his tongue. His body moved of its own accord, pressing further into Ridge until they were flush together, wincing as he started to grind into his groin. He felt Ridge chuckle breathlessly, pulling back away from Sips with a smirk.

'Ooh, you  _naughty_  boy, spoiling all the fun.’ Ridge practically purred, eyes running up and down his body, seemingly undressing him in his head. Anger boiled up for a moment, sending his heart pounding into his ears, blood roaring through his veins.

'But this is what you want isn't it, you fuckin' son of a bitch? For me to lower myself, lose all my dignity to you, let you walk all over me just to save my company?' He stared back at the lustful gaze half hidden behind his lids.

'Of course dearest, you know how the game works. You utterly degrade and humiliate yourself for my viewing pleasure. But we can't take it too fast. That was just so I could get these …' Silent curses ran through his mind as he watched Ridge dangle his emergancy knives and tiny hidden pistol in front of him. 'I'm not stupid Sips, I know the game. But now you have to play by my rules.' He walked over to the huge window, slipping open one of the panels before dropping the assorted weapons out. 50 stories. There was no way they would survive their brief meeting with gravity and the concrete pavement below. Sips checked himself over quickly, annoyed to find he'd got every single one of his hidden tricks. He fumed, glaring viciously at Ridge as he paused by the window, smirk widening. 'You look terribly attractive when you're angry Sips, did you know that?' A long finger beckoned him over, and he complied, moving over to Ridge as he scowled at him. He was tugged close to Ridge's body, lips brushing against his again chastely, tongue flickering out apologetically to lap at the wounds on his lip. A hand slid up his chest to cup his face with a surprising gentleness, thumb rubbing across his cheek bone. A leg slipped between his, knee pressing into his stirring cock as a hand gently took his and guided it down the the bulge forming in Ridge's pants. He leant in close, spicy cologne washing over Sips' senses, lips almost brushing his ear as he whispered to him. 'Impress me Sips, make me work, make me moan your name …' He breathed deeply, giving Ridge an experimetal squueze, watching as his pupils dilated and he rubbed himself against Sips's palm like a dog in heat. He ignored the throbbing insistance between his own legs, refusing to believe that the sight of Ridge, flushed and wanton at his touch, could cause such a reaction. Instead he focused on his talks, tracing the outline of his straining erection through the expensive material of his slacks, watching carefully at Ridge bucked beneath him, trapped between the cool window behind him and the growing heat. He took his time, teasing him with his palm and fingers, disgusted at how Ridge could enjoy this. Didn't he have his fucking precious  _Xephos_  to do this?

'Fucking touch me already Sips.' Strong fingers yanked at his short hair, causing him to grow and bite his tongue. He obeyed silently, refusing to meet Ridge's stare as he undid the fastenings on his trousers. His cock sprang free, hard and swollen, leaving Sips unsurprised at his evident lack of underwear. He paused, unsure of what Ridge wanted. Fingers tugged at his hair again, sending pain coiling down his spine, and he looked up, meeting Ridge's lewd gaze and smarmy smirk. He reminded himself this was for the company, for his father, for Sjin, before reaching down and wrapping his hand around Ridge's throbbing member. He felt him lean forwards with a shiver of pleasure, head resting on Sips' shoulder as he rubbed his knee into his cock, hips.rocking slightly into the touch. He paused and breathed deeply, trying to imagine that the cock in his hand was his own, that this was all just a sick dream, as he began to lightly stroke him.

'Don't be shy Sips … I can take it …' He shuddered as lips nipped mottled bruises into his neck, a hand resting on his showing him what to do. Ridge moaned unabashedly, hot breath tingling along the shell of Sips' ear as he firmly pumped him, thumb rubbing along the slit, slicking his hand with glistening precum. Ridge's knee moved deliciously, shifting rhythmically against his own erection, sending jolts of pleasure pooling into his crotch. He slowed slightly, Ridge's eyes instantly flicking open to watch him carefully. He kept the pace slow, twisting his wrist at every stroke as his other hand trailed down across Ridge's toned chest, snaking its way into the darkness of his pants, fingers curling around his tight balls. Ridge stiffened immediately, a pleasured sigh escaping from his lips as he hummed. Sips fought against every cell in his body that told him he was whoring himself out and he should run now with what tatters of dignity he had left, but deep down he knew it was too late, Ridge had him, a puppet, a plaything for when he got too bored. He forced himself out of his thoughts, back to the nightmare of reality, before Ridge could lose interest. He needed his help. Lips were still trailing over his skin, kissing and licking, murmuring obscene words into his ear as hips rocked encouragingly into his hands. He began to tug at his balls, rolling them through his fingers in time with his languid strokes, until Ridge threw back his head, panting and moaning Sips’ name. He sped up, hoping to have this ordeal over with, already fed up of humiliating himself for Ridge’s sick and twisted pleasure.

Golden eyes met his, suddenly sharp and focused, boring into his soul as the knee between his legs slid away. Hands gently removed his from Ridge’s body before they set to work on Sips’ buttons, slowly revealing pallid flesh hidden under the fabric. ‘Now Sips, I don’t want to think you are trying to rush through this. Where’s the fun in that?’ He stood, frozen, as Ridge carefully stripped him down, abandoning his clothes in a messy heap on the floor until only his tie remained, swinging loosely around his neck. A long finger snuck under the loop of fabric, tugging him forward until their lips met again, in a slower kiss. Sips tried to ignore how soft Ridge’s lips were, how his tongue felt brushing against his, how he tasted of tea and champagne. As they parted Ridge eagerly pushed his hands into Sips’ dark hair, tugging him gently back before pushing him down on to his knees. For a moment he struggled against the persistent force before he let himself fall to the floor, grunting as his knees collided with the smooth wooden floor.  Ridge grabbed the tie again, forcing his to look upwards into his eyes, forcing him to meet his wicked smirk before he was wrentched forwards, almost choking as the material choked his air supply, sending his head spinning. Ridge moaned quietly as he forced Sips into his crotch, making him nuzzle into his throbbing member.

‘Remember what I said dearest. _Impress_ me.’ Sips glared up at him for a moment before a sharp yank on the tie brought him to his senses. He gently licked at the thick cock he was being pressed into, relishing the quiet groan from Ridge, the feeling of his body slumping powerless to Sips’ administrations. He brought up his hands, resting them on Ridge’s legs as he carefully lapped around the base of his cock, purposefully avoiding the slick head. He watched Ridge’s head fall back, his lips moving silently as he unashamedly thrust forwards against Sips’ tongue. He curled his tongue around the hard flesh, slowly trailing slick patterns over him. Occasionally he slipped, teeth grazing against Ridge until he shuddered with pleasure, legs quaking beneath Sips’ hands. He tried to desperately ignore how painfully hard he was, that seeing Ridge like this was turning him on, focusing on pandering to the redheads whims instead. He could feel Ridge growing bored with his lapping, and soon enough long fingers crept over his hair, pulling him back as Ridge look down and cooed softly.

‘Mmn, well don’t you just look  _gorgeous_  like this …’ Fingers traced over his swelling lips, and he resisted the tempting urge to bite at them and make him bleed. He’d probably just get off on it anyway, sick fuckin’ bastard. ‘But I have to say Sips, I’m rather … Disappointed so far …’

‘Well you looked like you were enjoying it-’ He barely saw the hand move before there was a crack of skin on skin followed by a stinging pain on his cheek. The hand cupped it gently, rubbing it soothingly as if apologising.

‘Good boys don’t talk back Sipsy, you know that. Now why don’t you really show off for me hm? Show me what that mouth can do.’ He paused, obviously hesitating too long for Ridge who harshly pushed his cock between Sips’ lips, thrusting back deep into his throat with a moan. He gagged, bitter precum exploding over his tongue, throat pulsing around the foreign object in his mouth as Ridge moved, hips ramming himself deeper and deeper into the warm wet heat, burying his cock into Sips’ throat, hands spasming as they clutched the silk material of his tie. He slid his hands up, pressing them firmly into Ridge’s hips to stop him for a moment. He raised an eyebrow but withdrew from Sips’ mouth, letting him suck in delicious oxygen.

‘I thought you said I had to impress you.’ He placed a hand on Ridge’s bobbing cock, steadying it as he guided it back into his mouth, his other hand rising to fondle again at Ridge’s sack, a quiet hiss of pleasure sounding above him. He began to carefully slide back and forth on Ridge’s member, sucking gently in time with his movements, fingers still teasing at his balls. Ignoring the feeling of utter humiliation, he began to suck harder, tongue curling around the hot flesh as precum dripped down his throat, leaving bitter trails across his taste buds. Ridge’s fingers found his hair again, gently massaging his sore scalp as he moaned encouragements, incoherent murmurs interspersed with soft gasps and sighs, hips moving slightly to spur Sips to take in more and more of his shaft. He let the cock rub against the inside of his cheek, grazing it lightly with his teeth as he did everything in his power to crack Ridge’s stamina and control, send him tumbling over the abyss and finally put a stop to his mortification at the hands of the red head.

Sips felt his balls tighten against his fingers but Ridge gave no other sign of when he finally cracked. He was harshly tugged backwards as Ridge shot his load across Sips’ face, long strands of sticky white cum spreading across his face as a final moan of ecstasy parted from his lips, head thrown back. He watched Ridge slump after his climax, hair mussed and sweat slicked, hands shakily redoing his pants before tugging Sips to his feet. He paused for a moment as if to admire his handiwork, eyes grazing over the thick ropes of his seed now clinging to Sips’ face, watching as it dripped slowly over his lips and onto his naked chest.

‘I’ll expect weekly payments Sips, in return for my generosity. I’m sure Xeph won’t mind sharing me for the guaranteed future of your company’s future.’ He took a moment to preen, smoothing down his wrinkled clothes and slicking back his tangled russet locks before he swept from the room. ‘I’ll have someone pop along in a moment to help you.’ He opened the door, stepping across the threshold before pausing and turning back to Sips, the smirk returning to his scarred lips. ‘You certainly impressed me Sips. Although you didn’t quite live up to Sjin’s standards.’

‘Motherfuc-’ Then he was gone with a flurry of fabric and a wide smirk, disappearing out of the door. Had that fucker actually convinced Sjin to- He blocked out that train of thought desperately ignoring the fury bubbling up in his veins. Sips sank to the floor, burying his head in his hands as he tried to forget what had just happened. He would need a lot of alcohol to forget this. A lot.

He barely registered the door open and shut quietly, the hushed clack of shoes on the wooden floor. A quiet cough penetrated the heavy silence of the room, and Sips forced himself to look upwards and meet apologetic blue eyes.

‘Oh dear. He’s been at it again I see …’ Xeph passed a hand over his tired eyes before squatting down and placing a gentle hand on Sips’ arm, apparently oblivious to his clothless state. ‘Sips? Are you alright?’

‘How the fuck do you put up with that smarmy git?’ Xeph sighed, standing smoothly and sliding around the room to collect Sips’ various items of scattered clothing.

‘With great difficulty. And an awful lot of alcohol.’ Sips watched numbly as the tall man carefully folded his garments, piling them neatly on Ridge’s desk before collecting the abandoned glasses and repouring a generous amount of the golden liquid into them. He helped Sips to stand shakily, passing his one of the drinks as he settled him back in the leather chair. ‘Here, this ought to steady your nerves a little.’ Sips sipped at the drnk gratefully, wondering how many times Xephos had been tasked to pick up the pieces left in Ridge’s destructive wake, how many times he had guided naked men and women into this chair and helped them to recover slightly.

‘He said something about weekly payments?’ Xeph grimaced slightly from over the rim of his glass, muttering a little before replying loud enough for Sips to catch the words.

‘Yes, unfortunately most of Ridge’s deals come with … a catch …’

‘How long?’

‘Usually until he gets bored or finds someone else. Although I’ll see if I can persuade him to let you off lightly this time.’ He watched Xephos drain his glass before moving back towards the door. ‘Which reminds me, he asked me to give you this. You must have impressed him.’ A thin black brief case was slid in front of him and graceful fingers prised it open, revealing neat stacks of money packed inside. ‘He usually only gives extras to the best.’

‘Consider me flattered.’ A short bitter chuckle wrentched itself from his lips, dying quickly as he sipped on his drink.

‘Yes, well, he’s always had an odd way of showing his affections.’ He watched Xeph sigh before he placed down his glass and stood, Sips mirroring his actions. The same graceful fingers helped him dress quickly, efficiently buttoning up his shirt and repositioning his tie, carefully avoiding brushing against his skin. The briefcase was passed to him, the door opened, and the way to the bathroom mapped out for him, incase he wanted to look at little more presentable, or, with a pointed look at his crotch, sort out any other problems. Sips stood dazed in the doorway as Xephos began to disappear down the corridor, cutting through the evening light with his sleek figure.

‘Hey Xeph!’ He watched him turn, a tiny frown gracing his brows as he looked at Sips, impatiently tapping his foot as if he had 500 other things to be doing already. ‘I just wanted to say thanks, for like lookin’ after me and stuff.’ His mouth twitched up into the hint of a smile as he nodded at Sips.

‘Any time. Believe me I know what it’s like after being at the centre of Ridge’s attention and sometimes it can be nice to have someone there to help you get up and ready for the world again.’

‘Yeah I can imagine. Well if you ever need to get away from Mr. Fuckin’ Pervert then you’re always welcome to stop by at Sipsco.’ Xeph mulled over the proposition for a moment before his smile widened.

‘Thank you. I may have to take you up on that offer at some point. Now you may want to get back to Sjin before he panics too much.’ Sips nodded, turning around and heading in the direction of the nearest bathroom.

‘Same time next week?’ From over his shoulder he heard a deep chuckle, his own lips stretching thinly as he strolled down the corridor.


End file.
